


For Your Eyes Only

by CallMeCaptainOrSir



Series: Unmasked [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Extended Metaphors, Kind song related, Kinda, Kissing, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren has feelings, Kylo's helmet, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Pet Names, Praise, Short One Shot, Soft Hux, Supportive Hux, Touch-Starved, Trilogy, but not a kink, i should be stopped, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/CallMeCaptainOrSir
Summary: “What are you so afraid of?”“I”m afraid that you’ll run, and I’ll never be able to bring myself to take it off again.”“Kylo-”“But, I’m also afraid… that you won’t run and I’ll never be able to put it on again."---Kylo shows his face for the first time since joining the order, for Hux.





	For Your Eyes Only

“What are you so afraid of?”

“I”m afraid that you’ll run, and I’ll never be able to bring myself to take it off again.”

“Kylo-”

“But, I’m also afraid… that you won’t run and I’ll never be able to put it on again. Hux, I can’t remember what I look like.”

Hux pressed his eyes closed, tamping down the sudden rush of hatred for Snoke. How dare he? How dare that creature do this to someone deserving of every world Hux could give him and more? He pulled off his gloves in a quick motion and twisted his fingers into the cloth of Ren’s cowl. Hux kissed him and pretended he could feel Ren’s skin against his own.

“You’re beautiful.” His breath left swirls of condensation on the cold metal. It was always cold in space.

“You can’t say that.”  
“I’m the general, I can say whatever I please. And, Kylo Ren, you are beautiful, even if you never take of that mask and I never see your face, I know it.”

Ren moved without thinking, eyes closed, hands unlocking the clasp and pulling the heavy metal from his head. It fell to the floor with a hollow thump. Lips, on his. Warm, soft and pliant, slightly chapped. Hux tasted like caf and those things he smoked sometimes when he was alone except for Ren. Long fingers cupped his face, smoothed across his cheekbones like he was trying to wipe away the scars that littered them. A gift of the years. Kylo opened his eyes. They were brown.

In space, you see the most amazing things. You see life and death on a cosmic scale. Stars that burn up and burn worlds, ash that paints the skies like jewels crushed beneath a boot. For cycles, nothing but darkness, and then millions of pinpricks of light that tear through it and hurt to look at because the dark is so dark and their light is so pure.

If you asked Hux what he wanted to be the last thing he saw, he would say the brown of Kylo Ren’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this a trilogy of shorts, but it's going to get sad, sweet but sad.  
> If that's not your cup of tea, ignore the last one.


End file.
